The Painted Skin Ghost
}} "Sima Qian & co. arrived at the Department of Heavenly Principles, only to find it under attack by unknown demons. To avoid fighting the anti-Four Perils, Sima Qian decided to leave the scene for now and wait for this incident to subside. However, they bumped into a woman that's being pursued. Sima Qian & co. fought and saved her from her pursuers, but the truth behind the woman is..." -Quest Info for Grand Historians -Five- (unofficially translated from TW) The Painted Skin Ghost is the 21st Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Lu Ban's Book of Challenge, Mo Zi and the Ink Army bring Sima Qian, the adapter, Ban Chao, Ban Zhao, Zeng Zi, Zi Lu and Yan Hui back to port. Sima Qian thanks them for their help, and Mo Zi asks what she plans to do. Sima Qian asks if Ban Zhao can stay at the Ink Army's headquarters to research something while they go to Taixue in order to find and speak with Han Fei. Mo Zi agrees, and says she can help watch over the troublemakers while glancing at a tied up Lu Ban. She then gives watermelon bombs to Ban Chao to use if they need to. The members of the Department of Ethics thank Mo Zi and the Ink Army, and head off to Xun Zi's residence to discuss how they will rescue Confucius and Mencius. Sima Qian's group continued on to Taixue, but notice something is amiss as they approach the Department of Heavenly Principles; the adapter also notices that Sima Qian appears to still be acting a little peculiar. Soon, they are attacked by ghosts, and Sima Qian manages to punch one away. Another monster appears, but is shot by an arrow. Hou Yi arrives and asks if the adapter is OK. Huainanzi appears with him, and asks what they are doing back there. The adapter explains that they were looking for Han Fei there, and Hou Yi says he hasn't seen her around. He then mentions he got a call for help since there are monsters everywhere, and suggests they return when there isn't an emergency going on. Hou Yi and Huainanzi go to guard the gate, while Sima Qian suggests the group leave for the time being. Suddenly, a girl appears from the jungle and asks for their help in finding her sister. However, someone shouts at them to get away from the girl before she is attacked with a ghostly flame. The girl suddenly acts differently, and calls the person who attacked her a traitor. The attacker, Nie Xiaoqian, appears, and tells the others to run as she is the girl's target. The girl says she will deal with Nie Xiaoqian's allies and goes to attack the adapter, but Yan Chixia suddenly appears to block the attack, and tells Nie Xiaoqian to give him a sign before leaving next time. Ban Chao fires at the girl, who calls for backup. The group is then surrounded by more monsters, and Nie Xiaoqian asks for the group's help in defeating them. The quest has the group defeat several monsters, before Ban Zhao suddenly appears in front of the adapter. Sima Qian warns them that it isn't the real Ban Zhao, and soon the figure changes into Mo Zi. After more fighting, the figure discards the disguise and reveals themselves as Painted Skin. Painted Skin says they are stubborn, but they have "that kid" now, and decides to leave. Yan Chixia asks if the group is OK, and introduces himself as a sword exorcist. Nie Xiaoqian introduces herself, and says she is a ghost that should not exist. Sima Qian still acts a little frightened at the ghost in front of her, but Yan Chixia assures her that its OK. Ban Chao introduces the group, and Nie Xiaoqian thanks them for their help. She says that while they can fight, it would be better for them to leave. Yan Chixia tells them to wait a moment, and says that he recognizes Ban Chao as a leader of a mercenary group, and asks if she could help him rescue Ning Caichen. Ban Chao says she is off mercenary work for the time being, and asks what happened. Yan Chixia says that he met Ning Caichen after he had applied for the Taixue entrance exam in TP City, and was trying to take the exam again. After the Four Perils had attacked TP City, Ning Caichen had been attacked by robbers. Yan Chixia managed to save Ning Caichen's life, but Ning Caichen was left with no money. The two left TP City and stayed in an abandoned amusement park for the time being. Yan Chixia mentions that it was going to open that summer, and that the staff and AI were all prepared; however, the park had to be abandoned. He mentions that Nie Xiaoqian was one of the AI, and that Ning Caichen had fallen in love with her. Yan Chixia didn't care too much, but noted they looked happy together. He then says that three odd people came and talked with the owner of the park. Shortly after that, all of the AI started turning into demon viruses, and the park turned into Ghost City. By the time they noticed, Nie Xiaoqian had already started to be affected by the virus, but they were able to get her outside before she changed. In the process, however, Ning Caichen didn't make it out as he tried to ensure their escape. Nie Xiaoqain mentions that he is probably 'safe', as Hei Shan would have wanted to capture him. She clarifies that the ghost theme park was called Liao Zhai, and that the owner was Pu Songling, as well as mentioning the reason it closed was because there was a shortage of funds. When they escaped after it transformed into Ghost City, they found it had been transported to Taixue. She then mentions that Hei Shan was the first AI to become a demon, and leads a ghost army under Pu Songling. She then says that the person they just fought against was Painted Skin, an assassin who could change her form. She mentions that Painted Skin was trying to capture AI who managed to escape, like herself. Yan Chixia then says they want to save Ning Caichen, but a powerful firewall protects the park, but they managed to find Lao Shan Daoshi, who was an AI that lived in the Mountain Area of Liao Zhai. He points out that Lao Shan Daoshi has the ability to go through any firewall, and says that he hopes that she is not on Hei Shan's side. The group hears a noise telling monsters to stay away, and head over. They fight the monsters, and check on the girl that was being attacked. The girl was in a panic, and they try to calm her down and introduce themselves. The girl mentions she lived in the Mountain Area of the park, and asked that they let her go. They realize who they are talking to, and ask her name; she reveals that she is Lao Shan Daoshi. Nie Xiaoqian mentions that Lao Shan Daoshi was targeted by Pu Songling for her ability, as they wanted to use it for some evil purpose. Yan Chixia asks Lao Shan Daoshi for her help in rescuing a friend, but Lao Shan Daoshi refuses as she just barely escaped. Sima Qian points out that it is more dangerous to be alone, and if they defeat the bad guys she will be safe. They promise to protect her, and all she needs to do is break the firewall. Ban Chao gives her her promise, and they head to the edge of the park. Lao Shan Daoshi manages to break a hole in the firewall, and the group enters. Nie Xiaoqian warns them that Ghost City frequently changes its structure, and that they will need to use a ribbon to make sure they don't get lost and separated from each other. The group continues on inside in Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Lao Shan Daoshi. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * The Painted Skin: '''One of Pu Songling's creation AI, now in charge of assassination. She can change her form, her performance needs to improve. * '''Lao Shan Daoshi: An AI that lives in the Mountain Area, she escaped from the park, and is hiding from the ghosts chasing her. * '''Strange Stories*: '''It was a ghost theme park. After Pu Songling's mutation, the park became a Ghost City. *the name "Strange Stories" is equivalent to "Liao Zhai", both names are used. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates